


Педагогическая дилемма

by ArgemoniaGriff



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Supernatural, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Drama, Family, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgemoniaGriff/pseuds/ArgemoniaGriff
Summary: Легко ли быть отцом героя? Джон и Брюс никогда не встречались, чтобы это обсудить.
Kudos: 5





	Педагогическая дилемма

Брюс не настолько страдает манией контроля, чтобы лезть в книги и фильмотеку воспитанника, но перекошенная страхолюдная морда на весь экран привлекает внимание. Будто на работе ужасов не хватает. Бэтмен нажимает на кнопку.

Джон не роется в вещах сына, но выпавший из рюкзака журнал раскрывается на развороте. Полуголые девицы в латексе однозначно указывают на жанр. Наверное, это нормально – обстановка располагает. Но Дину всего двенадцать… Охотник пролистывает страницы.

Мальчик один против монстра, тянущегося к младшему брату. Он не бежит. Поднимает невозможный в детских руках обрез. Молча целится. Мужчина в кожанке – где его носило! – стреляет над головой сына. Ребенок не дрожит и отвечает на вопросы, но даже Бэтмену понятно, что обнять надо обоих детей. Брюс выключает телевизор, отстраненно радуясь, что это всего лишь сериал – уродов в Готэме без того с избытком.

Пацан в похабном костюмчике дерется с двумя мордоворотами. Хлещет дождь. Фрик в ушастой маске держит над краем крыши задыхающегося человека. Из глубин памяти всплывает имя: Бэтмен. Богатый ряженый псих, потащивший за собой под пули мальчишек. Когда-то Джону нравилась эта история. До того, как пришлось протянуть собственным сыновьям оружие. Рисковать детьми ради каприза охотник считает безумным. И вдвойне преступным.

Едва экран гаснет, Брюс выкидывает лишнее из головы. Фильмы – стандартный досуг подростков. Это даже хорошо. Пока Джейсон учится, тренируется и не делает глупостей, в его увлечения можно не лезть. Бэтмена ждет уйма других дел.

Джон возвращает комикс на место. Ему не нравится сказка о выделывающихся позерах. Неуязвимых безупречных позерах… Охотник уверен, что Дин не может верить в такую чушь. Но они на войне, и каждый ищет способ расслабиться. Пока старший сын слушает приказы, учится и помогает с братом, отец и слова не скажет о его развлечениях.

С Джейсоном сложно. Упрямый мальчишка! Брюс готов протянуть руку, но воспитанник не пытается пойти навстречу, не оправдывает ожиданий, а потом и вовсе сбегает. Бэтмен со всем разберется, исправит, чуть позже… но таймер на бомбе срабатывает быстрее.

Похожая на гонку за собственным хвостом охота длиной в два десятка лет скоро завершится. То самое оружие, наконец, возле сердца, в кобуре, и демон будет загнан. Джон внутренне ликует – и снова теряет все. Самое время взреветь раненным зверем и отправится мстить уже за двоих, но… Мэри муж помочь не смог, зато Дин…

Клоун лежит у ног смятой куклой. Рука в черной перчатке может оборвать жизнь чудовища. Это просто и для многих естественно. Только Бэтмен – не многие. Он не поступается принципами – убийца должен отправиться в Аркхем. В сто шестьдесят второй раз.

Джон неумело, напоследок, тянется к сыну, прежде чем выпустить из рук заветный кольт и отдать врагу больше, чем свою жизнь. Кстати, о принципах: даже будучи истязаемой, запертой в Аду душой, охотник умудряется спутать желтоглазому ублюдку карты. Еще долго палачи вспоминают его шепотом и с оглядкой.

У Брюса нет причин сомневаться в гибели воспитанника, и Джейсон, разбивая руки о крышку гроба, в одиночестве прорывается обратно в мир живых. Дождь смывает кровь с разодранных пальцев, но она не раз еще обагрит эти ладони.

Дин просыпается, не зная о жертве отца и командира. Все почти как раньше, вот только на попавшую под руку машину раз за разом опускается лом. Это не нервы, что вы – подождите мгновенье, замолкнет немой крик, и исполнительный солдат, конечно, всех спасет. Как только демон сдохнет в каждом плане бытия!

А дальше?

Джейсон – уличный мальчишка, Робин, погибший герой, орудие мести, преступник и линчеватель – справится. Капля психоза, немного метаний, шестое место в списке Интерпола, и Красный Колпак найдет свою дорогу.

Дин – отличный брат, солдат, охотник, адский палач и ангельский сосуд, вампир и демон – выживет. Выберется из могилы, сбежит из тюрьмы, Чистилища и Ада. Десяток раз оступится. Вернется и найдет себя.

Что бы сказали их отцы?

Кровавый виджиланте забыл авторитеты, не ищет одобрения при мимолетной встрече и уж подавно наплевал на «Кодекс». Ехидно скалит зубы, заслышав о семейном чистоплюйстве, но, несмотря на методы и цели, – невинных Колпак не касается даже случайно.

Для Дина отец давно не кумир. Прошли и преклонение, и разочарование. Остались память, любовь и – главным наследством – работа. Охотник продолжает Дело. То самое, «семейное». Ненавидя, сбиваясь с пути, сжимая с проклятьем Клинок и забывая о границах жестокости. Но делая то, что посчитал должным. Спасая людей и проживая завещанную жизнь.

Брюс и Джон никогда не встречаются. Не бьют друг другу морды за виски или чаем. Педагогическая дилемма остается нерешенной.


End file.
